Competition
by ragsweas
Summary: Ever since Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger set eyes on each other, they knew they were going to spend every minute competing each other. NOT A DRAMIONE! Written for QLFC ROund 12


**Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 _ **Round: 11**_

 **Prompt(s):** _ **You'll be writing about two characters in a competitive/rival relationship (positive or negative)**_

 _ **Characters: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**_

 **Word count:1506(** _ **According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by JK Rowling and WB Studios.**_

 **Beta:** _**QueenVulca**_

* * *

When Draco Malfoy had first entered the beautiful and magnificent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he knew he would shine. It would be good because, unknown to many other, he had been tutored previously by most of the best teachers the WIzarding world could offer.

When Hermione Granger had first heard about the mysterious and magical Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she knew she had finally found her place. While talking about houses, she felt Ravenclaw was the best. She would fit in just right. For once in her life, she wouldn't be a freak.

On the first official day, Draco walked into the Charms classroom with an air of importance and his two cronies behind him. He did not hold his books. He knew and remembered everything.

On the first official day, Hermione walked into the Charms class with her head held high and books tightly held in her hand. It wasn't the first class of the day but it was the one she was looking most forward to.

Draco seated himself with his fellow Slytherins. Unfortunately, Pansy Parkinson, of all people, had decided to sit beside him. It was not that he hated her. She was just...irritating at times.

Hermione sat alone but none other than Seamus Finnigan decided to sit beside her. The morning hadn't even passed and Seamus had managed to blow up something at the breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted him as her partner.

"Good morning, class!"

Hermione and Draco's head turned to see the small Professor Flitwick.

"Good Morning, professor!"

He walked like a baby elephant and climbed up the stack of books. Draco snickered as Hermione watched in awe.

"Today," the small professor began, "We are going to study the basic of Charms. Now can anyone tell me what a charm is?"

Draco smirked. He was sure no one would be able to answer that. Now he would wait and build up….

"Yes, Ms-?"

"Granger, Sir."

Draco's head whipped faster than ever. Granger? Was she related to the famous potioneer? But how could she know the answer?

Draco smiled. She definitely didn't. Just a wild—

"A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or a creature."

"Wonderful!" Flitwick said happily. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Draco's cheeks began to heat. How dare this girl steal his chance!

"Now, can anyone tell me what a charm focuses on?"

Hermione was ready to raise her hand when she heard, "A charm focuses on altering what an object does instead of what an object is."

She turned her head to see a blonde boy, Slytherin, she remembered.

"Very good, Mr Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin!"

And in that moment, when the eyes of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy met, they both knew they had found a rival.

* * *

Draco could not believe it. That Granger as Harry Potter's friend?

"What does she have that I do not!" Draco asked, moving gracefully like an angry peacock.

"Nothing, my dear Draco!" Pansy cooed, at the same time Blaise muttered, "Harry Potter as a friend. Obviously."

Draco threw a glare in his general direction. Hermione Granger was a problem now in his life. Not only did she beat him at studies, but also in friendship matters?

"She will pay!" Draco sneered as Pansy cooed and agreed with him.

* * *

Hermione could not believe it, looking at her report card.

"How can Malfoy possibly get more in Potions that me?" she practically screamed, making Ron jump. He held his head, still feeling numbing pain because of the giant chess game.

"Because he gets privately tutored?" Ron mumbled sleepily, wanting to close his eyes. He had passed in all subjects, that is what mattered.

"WHAT?!"

Ron groaned and closed his ears. But Hermione knew Malfoy had cheated. She would beat him at his game. She knew that.

* * *

For three years, the competitiveness between Draco and Hermione grew in every respect. Draco would always manage to come just behind Hermione. However, the first real blow came in the Fourth Year.

"Granger, pair up with Malfoy." Professor Moody said.

The two said people exchanged murderous glances. They looked at their friends jealously. Ron and Harry were paired together and so were Crabbe and Goyle.

"On my count. START!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

The duel between two started off as a simple duel with simple curses. And then, before they knew it, they were fighting with sixth-year spells.

"STOP!"

The wands flew out of their hands and landed on Moody's desk.

"You two went out of your leagues," Moody said gruffly. "But because you used sixth-year charms, it was good. So no points and no detentions either. OUT!"

It hardly made sense to either one of them, but they nodded and ran out of the class, each heading their own direction.

* * *

After the fourth year, neither Draco or Hermione had much time to really compete. With the wizarding war headed into war, they wondered if they would ever actually make it out alive.

All of it, however, changed in 2000 when Ministry began recruiting new people.

There were many candidates willing to work in DMLE. However, it was narrowed down to two people. And the examiners smirked when they saw the two names. Well, this was going to be interesting.

As the door opened and the two contestants walked in, they shared a horrified glance and walked to take their seats.

"Both of you have been decided for working in Wizengamot Administration services. However, we would like to hear your points on why we should hire you, Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione snorted. He was just being given the first chance because he was a pureblood and a man.

"I have been raised in Pureblood etiquettes. I know how the Wizengamot works and being a Slytherin, I know my way around anything."

"Ms Granger?"

Draco shook his head. What would this muggleborn be able to say, even if she was a hero?

"I have read all the law books and am more aware of the politics than anyone else. I know laws of each noble house and can tell you every one right now."

The examiners smiled. They were both experts in their own way. Losing either one would be a stupidity.

"Well," one of them said, "I believe that both of you have earned a place on work.

* * *

In a clear day of 2003, in a very airy office of DMLE, two workers were fighting because they knew they were correct.

It was a clear case of suicide. Hermione knew it.

"Malfoy!" she said through gritted teeth. "It is a suicide. Trust me, I know."

Draco chuckled. She was still so unaware of the pureblood society.  
"Granger, I have lived in this society since I can remember. This is a clear case of murder!"

Hermione groaned. Why did she have to put up with this idiot? Why at all?

 _A few hours later..._

"It's a case of murder. Rosier is hereby sentenced to Azkaban."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She failed!

Draco couldn't believe it. He won!

Throwing a smug smile towards Hermione, he began walking out.  
Hermione tried to calm herself and stormed up to him.

"Just because I lost this time doesn't mean I am wrong," she hissed.

"I will remember that Granger," Draco said smugly.

"It's Granger-Weasley now," Hermione hissed again.

* * *

In the wonderful year of 2008, Hermione, now the Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, passed a law for the betterment of House-elves.

"Preposterous!" Lord Parkinson growled.

Hermione shook her head. Why were these dunderheads so arrogant and prejudiced?

"The bill only speaks about the elves getting pay and holidays," Hermione managed to speak calmly.

"But House Elves are made for work!" Lord Parkinson screamed.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. How could this man be so mad?

"Anyone," Hermione asked calmly, "who supports my bill?"

Many hands rose up and Hermione smiled smugly. But the smile was substituted with shock when she saw the hand of Lord Malfoy raising as well.

He was her biggest competitor and was usually against all her bills. Then why this change of heart?

The bill was finally passed. When the Wizengamot began to clear, Hermione approached her competitor and asked, "Why did you support me? I thought you were against the betterment of House Elves."

Draco Malfoy smiled and said, "Being a father gives you a new outlook on the world."

* * *

Remember to beat that boy in every test. Thank God, you have got your mother's brains!"

"Ron!"

But even she couldn't help smiling at her husband's' antics. True, even she wanted her daughter to beat Scorpius Malfoy in every test.

"See that girl over there, the Minister's' daughter?" Draco asked his young son. Scorpius nodded.

"They are good people, but Merlin helps me if you come second to her."

"Draco!" Astoria scolded half-heartedly.

Draco ignored and looked up to meet Hermione Granger's eyes. They were not enemies per say, just competitors. But they had been competing for too long. Now, it was officially the time to hand it over to their kids.

So when the train sped away from the platform 9 and ¾, they shared an amused and secret glance, each nodding slightly and then going on with their lives.


End file.
